User talk:Thereaverofdarkness
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Muskar2 (Talk) 06:13, 5 January 2013 Talk Hi. Thanks for the addition on the Ship Achievements page. Although i've stated that working sensors are the trouble and being in a nebula disables sensors, your statement is entirely valid, and reinforces my own statement, it pointed out to me that i did not emphasize it enough that only working sensors are the problem, so i'll remove your addition and make my meaning clearer EBlaise (talk) 11:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Special Ship Achievements I invented some achievements for each ship, and they're in the talk portion of the Ship Achievements page. I might post them here eventually. Today I started a double achievement: run with the Engi Vortex and complete both of my Engi achievements at once. This means I must have only two crew members who stick together at all times and don't board other ships, and mostly just remain in the pilot room, and furthermore I have to avoid using hull-damaging weapons. Since this ship doesn't start with any other way to defeat enemies, I added the stipulation that I didn't have to stop using those weapons until sector 2. I got a bit of a bad start perhaps in that there was only one store in the sector. I bought an ion bomb there which turned out useful pretty soon afterward. I found a second store in an event but wasn't able to buy what I needed. I left the sector with no realistic way to defeat an enemy without using my heavy laser. But as luck would have it, my first jump in sector 2 toook me to a store where I bought a beam drone. Unfortunately I have only 3 drone slots, so I'll need to keep the beam, defense, and system repair. I'll have to rely on oxygen deprivation to defeat boarders, unless they want to step in the medbay or something. It's right next to the pilot cabin so my little lazy Engi doesn't have to walk very far to kick some ass. Then again he'd probably get stomped even if he were fighting in the medbay. On second thought, I better get those blast doors. Anyway, I forgot to take the screenshot when I got the beam drone, but here it is, a few jumps later: This is my setup for now. I need to get a drone recovery arm soon!! And then I need another ion weapon before my missiles run out. And I have a heavy laser left to sell still. Thereaverofdarkness (talk) 11:42, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I didn't get anything useful in all of sector 2. In sector 3, I struggled not to waste drones and I bought as many as I could at each store. Drone parts are so expensive! About halfway through sector 3, I encountered a few ships in a row that seemed to get unrealistically good luck against me, managing to get my shields down and score hits to critical systems when even scoring any hits was unlikely. I, on the other hand, seemed to get terrible luck with the ion bomb (which was vitally necessary to get their shields down). After one terrible battle, I was left with only 3 hit points. The next was in an asteroid field, and I was taken out in the first volley.